Let Me Show You How
by katrisedavis87
Summary: Jimmy and the Commander take their relationship to the next level. Homosexual man/robot relationship. Don't like, don't read. This one's for you, tean16!


After the necessary breakfast conversation, things went back to normal fairly quickly. Well, as normal as they ever would be for the Aquabats.  
After cleaning, Jimmy joined the others outside the Battletram, just watching for the moment as the boys raced past, the Commander in pursuit. "There is no escaping the awesome skills of the MC Bat Commander!" he playfully roared, trying to edge in closer to Crash.  
Mock cries of horror came from the boys as they all exchanged a glance, and split off from one another. Ricky took off to the left, quickly running out of the Commander's reach. Eaglebones climbed the nearest tree, moving effortlessly between branches as he caught his breath. Crash broke right, realizing too late that the only thing ahead of him was a small duck pond. Skidding to a halt at the water's edge, he didn't even have time to turn and run in another direction before the Commander came up behind him, unable to stop in time. Colliding, man and boy went tumbling into the water in an awkward heap. Sitting up, the Commander caught Crash's incredulous look. "Um, tag?"  
After a beat, they were both laughing, Ricky giggling and even Bones was smiling. Chuckling, the Robot watched as they tried to help each other stand up, only to slip and fall again. Still smiling, he walked over to the pair, extending a hand to each. "Need a hand?"  
Still giggling, Crash took the proffered hand and heaved himself up awkwardly. Snorting at Jimmy's pun, the Commander tried to do the same, only to slip back onto his knees. With a small tug, Jimmy pulled him up and set him on the grass. Taking in the muddy, dripping Aquabats, he ruefully suggested a bath. Muttering, man and boy trudged off to comply. Ricky decided he was gonna keep running around for a while, while Eaglebones seemed to have made friends with a local bird family in his tree. With a sigh, Jimmy concluded now would be a good a time as any to get the fire pit ready for later that night.

* * *

Dinner, consisting of fire roasted hotdogs, having been consumed, songs, accompanied by Bones on guitar, finished, the younger Aquacadets huddled together around the fire as Jimmy continued their latest bedtime story.  
"The moon was shining in a broad silver crescent..." one by one, the young men nodded off, entranced by the magical journey of so small and unlikely a hero, lulled by the soothing tone of the Robot's voice. Jimmy marked their place while the Commander went ahead to open all the doors leading to the bunk room. One by one, the sleeping teens were carried to bed, tucked in, and given a small kiss from their parents. Taking an extra moment to securely place Crash's bear beneath his arm, the Commander dimmed the lights as Jimmy joined him at the door.  
Pulling the Robot into a loving embrace, he said "Look at them. They look so happy. We're really doing this whole parenting thing right, huh?" Pushing a finger against his lips, Jimmy smiled and nodded. "Like you said," the Robot whispered, "between the two of us, we can do this." Hands clasped firmly, both men left, heading back outside to the still glowing fire and the blanket waiting for them.

* * *

"We don't get to do this much, do we Jimmy?" The Commander sighed, leaning back into the Robot's chest. They were enjoying a rare, peaceful moment- just the two of them, on a blanket under the stars, a slowly dying fire giving everything a warm glow.  
Pressing a kiss to the top of his helmet, the Robot replied. "No, Commander, we don't. That's what makes times like this all the more special. It forces us to really appreciate the time we do have together." He slid his arms from around the man's waist to begin applying gentle pressure on his shoulders.  
Relaxing even further, a pleased sound rumbled in the Commander's throat. Jimmy knew that despite his happy-go-lucky attitude and childish behavior, he really was feeling the pressure of their life's demands. Always wondering where the next payment for Ricky's braces would come from, keeping everyone as safe as possible as they saved the world, even something as simple as keeping enough food in the Battletram was a constant concern.  
Rotating his thumbs down the spinal column, the Robot was truly grateful that his back rubs could dispel some of the tension that seemed cemented into the Commander lately. The soft smile that graced his face was something usually reserved for this sort of occasion, and Jimmy always felt his circuits heat up at the sight of it.  
"Oooooh, dag, Jimmy. You must be part massage chair. You have no idea how good this feels right now." he practically purred, head lolling back onto the Robot's shoulder. The Robot quickly dipped his head, capturing the slightly parted lips with his own. The Commander moaned softly into his mouth as his ribbed tongue slid along the back of his teeth.  
Still kneading, his hands slowly made their way around the Commander's chest, eliciting more enthusiastic moans as his cold fingertips brushed against overly sensitive nipples. Jimmy broke the kiss, pressing lingering kisses and small bites along the man's jawbone as he began to pinch and tease him. Soon, the Commander was a writhing bundle of nerves, flushed and panting. Jimmy was steadily losing his composure, those keening noises of need from his lover urging him on. A slight static crackle to his voice, he bit out. "Commander. Clothes." Nodding his consent, the man managed to pull himself out of the cool embrace, practically ripping off his rashgaurd as he stood. The Robot was similarly disrobing, hurrying to catch up to his eager companion.  
Eyes roving over each other, Jimmy and the Commander quickly closed the gap, hands entwining as mouth hurriedly met mouth. The Robot rolled his fingers over his erection, coating them in the lubricant that was pearling at it's tip. Gently, Jimmy lowered them both to the ground, himself carefully positioned over the smaller man. Breaking their kiss, he positioned his hand underneath the man and growled, "Do you trust me?" Hesitantly, the Commander nodded.  
He swiped a slick finger around the edge of the quivering hole, "I'll stop if you want me to. I swear, if you tell me to stop, I will." Nodding his understanding, the Commander held his breath while Jimmy nudged through the tight muscle ring. A hiss escaped the Commander, "It burns." The Robot gave him a minute to stop fidgeting before sliding his finger further. The man screwed his eyes shut, whimpering, "I-it hurts, Jimmy. I'm sor-rry, please stop."  
Jimmy quickly withdrew, pressing tender kisses to the Commander's tearing eyes. "Shhh. It's okay. We don't have to until you're ready. It hurts at first, but then it feels really good." Processors whirring, the Robot quickly found a way to salvage the situation. "Would you like to see how good it'll feel? I can teach you what to do on me." Eyes getting wider, the Commander started to protest, "I-I don't wanna hurt you..."  
"You won't, I promise." Jimmy assured him, giving his nose a quick kiss before lying back. "If I can't handle it, I'll tell you okay?" Swallowing, the Commander nodded. He watched as the Robot took his hand and wrapped it loosely around his weeping slit.  
"First, ah, you lubricate your fingers. You'll use them to 'prep' or stretch yourself, so it doesn't hurt so much." Jimmy panted, helping the man adequately slick his fingers. When he was satisfied, he moved the Commander's hand over his entrance, a small mound with a hole made of the same gel-like substance as his artificial penis. "Taking care not to scratch, insert your index finger, nnghh! Like that. Give yourself a minute to adjust," he panted.  
Shivering, the Robot continued, "If you -ah- move your finger a bit, yeah, like that, the muscles will clench, but start to loosen. You can. Add. Another finger," A burst of muted distortion issued from Jimmy as he automatically brought his hips up to push the Commander's fingers deeper.  
"Ye-yeah. Now start. Moving them back-ah! and forth, like. Stretch them. Oh, yeah. Like that!" The Commander watched as Jimmy was grinding down onto his hand, completely entranced and getting even more aroused by the expression on his face. Feeling sufficiently stretched, the Robot ran a hand up the Commander's arm, signaling him to stop.  
Panting, he continued the lesson. "Take some of the lubricant and spread it on your penis." He shuddered as the man's warm hand all too briefly engulfed his thrumming erection, and bit his lip as he watched the Commander apply the fluid to himself. "Now, position your tip against me. Slowly, push forward past the-!" Jimmy had to bite down on his lip and concentrate to keep from losing it right then and there, as the Commander did just that, stopping as soon as the head was in.  
"So tight~" he groaned, trying desperately to stay still, to keep watching for any sign he was hurting Jimmy. After a few moments, the Robot had recovered enough to continue. "Slowly push yourself all the way in, and-" A louder distorted cry trilled from him, as he felt himself fill with the Commander. Wrapping his legs around the man's waist, the Robot slid his arms underneath and raised himself up to support the majority of his weight. "Oh, please. PLEASE tell me I can move, Jimmy." The Commander begged, doing his best to hold still, but his hips kept wanting to go further. Unable to speak, the Robot moaned and nodded, electric fire dancing through his circuits as the Commander began thrusting, going purely by instinct now. Jimmy knew neither one of them would hold out long this first time, not really caring, just a constant stream of static, distortion and the Commander's name spilling out of him as the both chased their release.  
Jimmy actually came first, his cock spilling onto his stomach and chest as one last burst of noise tore from him. He clamped down, milking the Commander until he came soon after, weakly thrusting as deep as he could. Slowly, he pulled out and flopped bonelessly on the ground next to Jimmy, tiredly twining their hands together.  
"Wow." he huffed, making Jimmy laugh breathlessly. Giving the Robot a chaste kiss, the Commander promised, "Next time, I want to make YOU feel this good."


End file.
